


roses are falling

by lucywashigh



Series: pony [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: A little angst in the beginning, F/F, Female John Deacon, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), I’m shit, rogers cat ziggy :D, this is shit, very fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucywashigh/pseuds/lucywashigh
Summary: joan has had a long dayregina makes it better
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: pony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	roses are falling

joan has had a long day.

first, the barista at her coffee shop had dropped her order, (through no fault of her own of course), and spent 5 minutes fumbling hastily to make a new one. her boss had then chewed her out for being 10 minutes late, before sending her off to fix a television set, only to have the owner of said television set make passes at her the whole time. joan finally had to tell him that she would “shove that screwdriver so far down his throat he would taste metal for a month”.

he got the message right away.

joan stepped through the front door with a tired sigh as a cat walked right up to her leg.

“hello ziggy,” she spoke.

ziggy just stared up at her with beady eyes.

“meow”.

joan placed her toolkit on the ground to pet ziggy. she squirmed while meowing in delight at the attention she was receiving. soft footsteps were heard and suddenly none other than regina taylor was standing right in front of her wearing a loose fitting tank top, followed by sweatpants. joan instantly smiled up at her.

regina could sense the exhaustion in the brunette. the small smile on her lips couldn’t mask the bleariness in her grey eyes, the bags forming. regina finally smirked and asked what she already knew to be true;

“rough day?”

joan just closed her eyes and sighed, before standing up and burying her face into reginas neck. 

“yes. don’t wanna talk about it “

regina just enveloped her in her arms and they both stood there for a few moments. nothing could be heard except for their soft breathing and the tv playing softly in the background before regina broke them apart.

“right, i’m spoiling you tonight. c’mon, i’ll order pizza while you get set up?” 

joan couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face.

୨୧┄┈୨୧‧⁺̣˚̣̣*̣̩⋆̩·̩̩୨˚̣̣̣̣͙୧·̩̩⋆̩*̣̩˚̣̣⁺̣‧୨୧┈┈୨୧

they were now both seated on the couch horizontally, with joan lying in between reginas legs. ziggy sat on top of the arm rest, softly purring. her denim overalls were abandoned in their bedroom and replaced with old pjs. the pizza had came not long after and they ate it while sharing glasses of wine over a shitty netflix movie they both made fun of while giggling like two teenagers.

joan felt sated and fuzzy, and had never been more infatuated with regina. the blonde was always there for her, even before they started dating. joan remembers the first time she ever saw those big blue eyes. awkward and shy, reginas cheeky smile helped soothe her nerves and-

“you alright love?”

joan was shaken out of her thoughts by regina placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. she softly kissed her back, smiling. “i’m perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii
> 
> this is my first work and i’m v nervous so lmao :/
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> if you want to follow my tumblr it’s @ overthegrass !


End file.
